Atarashi sekai
by claireaveria
Summary: Lightning is working Tifa and Cloud. But what if Cloud gives her another job? POST LR. (I suck at summaries


**Lightning's PoV**

3 years after I defeated Bhunivelze, I've already found everyone. Serah's been wed to Snow, Fang and Vanille are live near Serah's and Snow's house, Hope is studying and Noel and Yeul are teaching children the myths of the Fal'cies. All of them have something to do. Me, I'm traveling. I'm looking for work. I don't want to trouble Serah for not being to help them. Seeing the beautiful sceneries here, I just got to have a second taking everything in. It's not like Gran Pulse or Valhalla. It's less wild than Gran Pulse yet not very dull like Valhalla. I guess I still need some time to be comfortable here.

**Normal PoV**

As Lightning traverse the town of Midgar, she stumbled on 7th Heaven having a sign "help wanted". Lightning wanted the job so she went in the restaurant. "Hi there!" a black haired woman greeted. "Um, I'm here for the job." Lightning said. "Oh, I see you were job hunting. Well, I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockheart. It's nice to see you ummm?" "Ligh- I mean Claire, Claire Farron. It's nice to see you too." Lightning answered. "So, Claire, you sure you want this job? I mean there are lots of things to be cleaned here." Tifa asked. "I can take it. I'm good at cleaning just not cooking." Claire replied. "Well then you're hired. And oh, I almost forgot you get to sleep in the empty room if 'he' is not here." Curiosity hit Claire. "Who do you mean 'he'?" "I mean my friend Cloud he is usually not here but he comes here from time to time. And if his here you can you the sofa. Got that?" "Clear as a crystal. So when do I start?""If anything, might be good if right now." With that said, Claire immediately cleaned the house. She started cleaning the 2nd floor where she found three rooms one with two beds, and the other two with one. Once she was done with the rooms she noticed that one of the rooms had two pictures. Both pictures had a picture of Tifa with two children and a man. The man had blonde hair similar to a chocobo and his face was similar to Lightning's.

_~~To hate, to destroy, I couldn't do it. So I did what I can do run away.~ Vanille_

By the counter, Tifa heard a knock on the door. "Coming!"

To Tifa's surprise she saw Cloud with Denzel. It was unusual because Cloud would always call to let Tifa know he's coming. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Tifa asked. "I broke my phone. Sorry" Cloud answered. "I completed the deliveries and I need some rest. Denzel already greeted me. Where's Marlene?" "She's playing in the church and I have recruited a house helper. She's very good at this. Her name is Claire Farron. You should meet her." "Sure." Then the three went inside the bar. At that point Lightning already. "Wow Claire, you really are good at this. Glad I recruited you. Claire, this is Cloud. Cloud this is Claire." "It's nice to meet you Claire." Cloud said extending his hand. Lightning accepted his hand. "Claire Farron. Nice to meet you too Cloud." They stared at each other's eyes not knowing how long they were holding each other's hand. The both of them came back to reality when Lightning's smartphone rang and Lightning had to answer it.

"Hello? Who is this?" she said. The one on the phone replied, "Light-san! Where are you? _How_ are you? You are making everyone here worry! Why did you leave?" the one on the phone was Hope. To Lightning, he is like a son to her. She saw him grow up, mentally in a motherly way. "Shhhh! Hope I'm fine. I'm working now. I don't want to burden Serah and her husband. Just tell them I'm okay and not worry. You do remember who I am right?" She said. "Alright. But you do realize I already know you location right?" Hope said. "That's m y student! Always know where his friends are! If you already know where I am then don't worry." Lightning teased Hope. "Just be careful. Bye Light." With that, hope hung up. Although she didn't saw his face, she knew there was something he is hiding from her. _What could it be?_ She thought.

She then look at her employers specifically Cloud. "It looks like I'm done here. Anything else I need to do?" Tifa replied "You could help Cloud with stacking the deliveries. You should spend more with each other." Tifa said while putting the two closer together. She has the feeling that he is perfect for Claire. "Well, okay." Claire said. Both Cloud and Claire made their way to the storehouse. Both of them stock the parcels in a quiet atmosphere. The one who broke it was Cloud. "Who really are you?" He asked. Lightning was shocked. She didn't knew that this man have that sense that would know there's a threat or not. "So, you're a soldier huh? What division?" She said. "SOLDIER 1st class. Now answer me." He was now demanding. "If I say who I really am, then you won't believe me." "Try me." With a sigh, she confessed. "I'm Lightning. 'Claire is my real name. I am- more like was- the savior. Do you believe me?" she asked Cloud. She knew that no one would believe her. Someone like her? The Savior? To anybody, it would be a joke; but to her surprise, Cloud believed her. "You're the savior. Show me a proof." He said. "You really want to? With Tifa in the bar?" Lightning asked. "It's not like I'm asking you to get naked." He said. "Ugh it's your decision." She then unbuttoned her shirt and stopped just between her breasts. She then pointed her brand. "Look at this. This is the brand of the Savior. The way I can save souls is to be their vessel. Enough proof?" Cloud was dumbstruck. She was the real savior. He scanned her from top to bottom to see that she is the real thing. "I believe you. Can you fight?" he asked. "I should be able to knowing most of the children of Etro and Secutors were chasing me. Why?"

Cloud said "I need your help."

My first fanfic please don't blame me if it sucks. I will also try to continue this. So please review.


End file.
